helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Brightest Star
The Brightest Star 'is North Star's 1st single. It was released on April 10, 2013 in Japanese, Korean and Chinese in 5 versions: Regular, Limited A, Limited B, Limited C, Limited D. There is a Japanese, Korean and Chinese version of "The Brightest Star" respectively. Featured Members *Tanaka Maria '(19 years old; Brandeis Blue) *Theia Cruzado (18 years old; Royal Blue) *Ichijo Nadeshiko (17 years old; Sapphire Blue) *Xiao Xiwang (17 years old; Bleu de France) Japanese Tracklist Regular Edition #The Brightest Star #Brainstorming #The Brightest Star (instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #The Brightest Star #Crazy Kanzen na Otona (Maria) #The Brightest Star (instrumental) DVD #The Brightest Star (MV) #Maria's self-camera Limited Edition B CD #The Brightest Star #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Theia Cruzado) #The Brightest Star (instrumental) DVD #The Brightest Star (MV) #Theia's self-camera Limited Edition C CD #The Brightest Star #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Ichijo Nadeshiko) #The Brightest Star (instrumental) DVD #The Brightest Star (MV) #Ichijo Nadeshiko's self-camera Limited Edition D CD #The Brightest Star #Asian Celebration (Xiao Xiwang) #The Brightest Star (instrumental) DVD #The Brightest Star (MV) #Xiao Xiwang's self-camera Korean Tracklist Regular Edition #The Brightest Star (Korean version) #Sorry, Sorry #The Brightest Star (instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #The Brightest Star (Korean version) #Sorry, Sorry - Answer (Maria) #The Brightest Star (instrumental) DVD #The Brightest Star (MV, Korean version) #Maria's self-camera in Korea Limited Edition B CD #The Brightest Star (Korean version) #It Has To Be You (Reana) #The Brightest Star (instrumental) DVD #The Brightest Star (MV, Korean version) #Theia's self-camera in Korea Limited Edition C CD #The Brightest Star (Korean version) #Pinocchio (Danger) (Ichijo Nadeshiko) #The Brightest Star (instrumental) DVD #The Brightest Star (MV, Korean version) #Ichijo Nadeshiko's self-camera in Korea Limited Edition D CD #The Brightest Star (Korean version) #I'll Be Back (Xiao Xiwang) #The Brightest Star (instrumental) DVD #The Brightest Star (MV, KOrean version) #Xiao Xiwang's self-camera in Korea Chinese Tracklist Regular Edition #The Brightest Star (Chinese version) #Perfection (Chinese version) #The Brightest Star (instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #The Brightest Star (Chinese version) #Super Girl (Maria) #The Brightest Star (instrumental) DVD #The Brightest Star (MV, Chinese version) #Maria's self-camera in China Limited Edition B CD #The Brightest Star (Chinese version) #Me (Reana) #The Brightest Star (instrumental) DVD #The Brightest Star (MV, Chinese version) #Theia's self-camera in China Limited Edition C CD #The Brightest Star (Chinese version) #Break Down (Ichijo Nadeshiko) #The Brightest Star (instrumental) DVD #The Brightest Star (MV, Chinese version) #Ichijo Nadeshiko's self-camera in China Limited Edition D CD #The Brightest Star (Chinese version) #Destiny (Xiao Xiwang) #The Brightest Star (instrumental) DVD #The Brightest Star (MV, Chinese version) #Xiao Xiwang's self-camera in China Trivia *It is the 1st release under Hello! Project to be released in 3 different languages, 3 different countries and 3 different labels. *Tsunku said he purposely made the release date on the day of a new moon. *Mia joined North Star after all the recording and filming was finished so she wasn't featured. Category:Singles in Chinese Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:North Star Category:Believe! Category:Maria Category:Ichijo Nadeshiko Category:Xiao Xiwang Category:SM Entertainment Category:Singles in Korean Category:Yue Hua Entertainment Category:Theia Cruzado